All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth
All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth is the third episode of Fantendo - Turning Point, and the third episode of Season 1. In this episode, it's Christmas time, and Robert invites Vincent to a Christmas party at the Revolution HQ where things go south fast. Reception has been (TBA). Plot An expensive car drives through New York City as snow falls hard, with ''All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth ''playing on the car radio. The man inside gets out, revealing himself to be Robert, who strolls through department stores and buys jewelry, watches, and clothing. He heads to the counter and checks out, getting back in his car and driving off to Vincent's apartment building. Vincent is sitting in his chair, thinking about the warning he recieved and the mysterious organization, The Saviors, that are after him and Revolution. He realizes he can simply solve the problem by cutting ties with them, right as he hears a knock on the door. Vincent says things have been slow, and lets the person in, but regrets it once he sees that it's Robert. Vincent tries to shut him out, but realizes it's futile and lets Robert in. Vincent asks why Robert has such a sick obsession with him, and Robert replies that he saw Vincent's good work with The Hunter and freeing the missing agent, and wants to recruit Vincent. Vincent laughs for a moment, but quickly realizes Robert is serious. Vincent tells Robert that he will never work with those psychos. Robert suggests he come to the Christmas party to get a better impression of Revolution, and Vincent says he's busy. Robert replies that the party will have booze, and Vincent reluctantly says he'll come. Robert gives Vincent the date and a bottle of whiskey before heading out. Vincent shrugs and pours himself a glass. Back at the Revolution HQ, Rick helps Robert haul in all the gifts for the party. Rick says he can't wait for his gift, with Robert realizing he didn't buy Rick anything. Robert awkwardly rushes the gifts into the elevator and takes them down to the HQ. Robert pushes them into his office and stuffs them into his office. Henry says he hopes he gets something to help make Barbara like him, with Barbara replying that nothing could do that. Mary shows Robert a new chemical that will, when applied, short-out machines. Robert tells Mary that she's done well, but that she should relax around Christmas time. Mary says a scientist's work is never done and leaves his office, but sees a bottle of whiskey wrapped and adressed to Vincent. Mary realizes that she's going to have to gently explain it to Barbara, and sighs. Mary says she has to talk to Barbara in private. Henry winks to them, and Barbara punches him in the face. As Henry gets an ice pack, Barbara goes with Mary to the shooting range in the HQ, and Mary quietly says Robert is inviting Vincent to the Christmas party. Henry and Robert hear 5 gunshots and wonder what happened. Barbara bursts through the door and glares at Robert before heading off. Robert asks what he did wrong, with Mary sighing and Henry shrugging. A few days pass, with Robert repeating his routine and things going as normal, more or less, until the Christmas party comes. The agents all engage in discussion while drinking and eating as Christmas music plays loudly on the radio. Henry is hitting on two female agents when he's approached by Mary. Henry tells her not to mess his flirting up again, and Mary replies that he did that himself, before asking where Barbara is. Henry replies she decided not to come, and Mary sighs before getting a drink. Vincent drives to the HQ for the party, heading in to find Rick, who asks him what he wants to buy. Vincent glares at Rick, who quickly opens the elevator and runs back to his desk. Vincent takes a drink from a platter and then stands in a corner away from the mingling. A female agent walks over to flirt with him, prompting him to glare at her, causing her to flee quickly. Barbara is sitting in her house, drinking tea and reading a book, trying to distract herself from going to the party. She decides to take a nap to pass the time, and begins a dream that shows her past as a nurse in the war, where she was constantly harassed by her commanding officers and treated as little more than property. Barbara wakes up and realizes that she is pushing her bad memories onto Vincent, even though he helped recover the missing agent and solve a case. Barbara gets up and heads to the Christmas party to make amends. Barbara drives there to find an unfamiliar car near the entrance, but disregards it and heads into the HQ, where she greets Rick and asks him to open the elevator. Rather than doing this, Rick pulls out a gun and quickly fires it at Barbara. Barbara evades the shot and flips over to Rick, knocking him out. Wondering what's going on, Barbara gets out her gun and heads down the elevator cautiously. Barbara gets off the elevator and finds a rock dome around most of the HQ, with people screaming for help from the inside. Barbara tries to blast through it with her gun, but the rock is stubborn and refuses to break up. Barbara searches for something to help, and heads to Henry's lab where she finds a handsome blond-haired man in the lab who introduces himself as Agent Sam Evans. Barbara questions his presence, and he slowly backs away, getting out an expiremental explosives gun. Sam fires at Barbara, who dodges the explosions and runs off toward the rock dome. Sam quickly follows and finds Barbara who dares him to fire. He does, but quickly realizes she was luring him to blow open the rock dome. Sam reveals that he created the rock dome, and then uses his Terrakinesis to pick up the rock pieces to fight them, but Vincent shoots him before he can do anything. Barbara apologizes to the others for her behavior, but they are simply thankful that she saved them. Barbara, Henry, and Mary have a drink together, while Robert looks for Vincent to give him his gift, but finds that he's already gone. That night, Vincent calls Robert and tells him that he should thank Barbara for him, and that he was impressed by Revolution. Robert asks if he'll join, and Vincent replies by hanging up on him. Robert says baby steps to himself and goes to join them. In the Stinger, Rick is at the Saviors HQ, where he adresses a hooded man known as Mr. Crane. Rick begs Crane for forgiveness for failing him, with Crane replying that there is no room for weak men in the new world before shooting Rick in the head. Quotes Reception TBA Trivia *Sam Evans is named after Uncle Sam and Chris Evans(Captain America's actor). *If viewers look closely they can spot that the female agent who flirts with Vincent is named Sarah Rizzo.